Siriusly
by I ate Crookshanks
Summary: Elise has just transferred from Dumstrang. Now at Hogwarts the threat of Voldermort is growing each day and so is the threat of falling into one certain boys trap. But for the moment Elise just wants to play quittidch, that's what life's about anyway right? With the Marauders as her new friends Elise's life is about to become a little more interesting...hopefully for the better.


**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

I stood at the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my Dumstrang uniform with my blonde hair plastered to my face in the rain. I sighed deeply as my father walked back on the train without a single goodbye. It was quite typical of pureblood families such as mine to show no affection but it always sent a pang through me as if I were being rejected.

"And you must be Elise, welcome to Hogwarts," a man with a long beard held out his hand, "I am your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

I shook his hand and made my way to the great hall where I was to be sorted. I was slightly embarrassed in front of the people staring at me whilst I got sorted into my house midway through fifth year. I actually didn't care that much it was just…wired? I placed the hat over my damp hair feeling silly as I did. The hat was quick to announce **_Gryffindor!_** ; The bravest house, I was quite happy and walked over to the cheering table of my fellow housemates. I walked over to the table and sat next to a handsome boy with shaggy black hair, who had just been snogging a girl in a Ravenclaw robe who left to eat at her own table, thus the spare seat. "You sure you're still hungry?" I smiled and the boy laughed,

"You'd be surprised," he grinned and spluttered between mouthfuls of pudding, "Sirius Black,"

"Elise Kyle" I replied equally as muffled due to my out of sorts laugh. "If my parents could see me now..." I began and stared into the distance and Sirius grinned,

"Pure-blood?" he snorted and I nodded smiling to myself; I had just made a friend or at least someone to talk to. No, definitely a friend. Friend. What a funny word.

Dumbledore made his speech which I listened intently to but everyone seemed to have zoned out, how typical. "Can you pass the pudding Elise? Congratulations on being Gryffindor by the way, I'm Lily!" spoke a girl with admirable fiery red hair, of course being a metamorphmagus I could have that colour hair whenever I wished, it was just that her hair was naturally like that. With the green eyes added she basically looked like Christmas.

I passed her the pudding which I literally had to snatch from Sirius' grasp as he took helping after helping, "Sure Lily," I responded triumphantly after winning the game of tug of war with the gorgeously handsome Sirius Black, she smiled warmly and turned to Sirius in which her eyes turned to daggers. I laughed just quiet enough to not draw much attention but Lily seemed to notice,

"What?" she asked innocently and as I opened my mouth to answer a boy with glasses cut me off,

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmade on the following Sunday," he said in a theatrical tone but I knew he was sincere or I at least thought it, he then turned to me, "James Potter, always a pleasure." He faked acting gentlemanly and I laughed my embarrassing laugh, it was just too high pitched to be mine.

Lily snorted, "I'll have to pass on that but I don't think Elise needs your gentleman act. I sure as hell never did." I thought Lily's response was a bit harsh and apparently so did James, who quickly covered his hurt expression and left bowing and saying something like; _until we meet again._

* * *

That night I went to my dorm to find all my clothes packed away by house elves, I sat on my bed and held my wand just staring at it, tracing my fingers in the interact design.

"Where were you?" Lily, the girls with fiery red hair asked from the bed beside mine.

"Finding my way here, why?" I asked curiously,

"Whoops, sorry I thought you were Marlene, with the height and all, By the way I saw you talking to Black and Potter before, explain?" She responded as if the mention of James and Sirius made her sick,

"One, I have been here less than a day and there are already people I'm supposed to hate and two, Lil they're not that bad, not yet any way," I smiled

"You don't know them," she laughed sarcastically.

I frowned at that, "Don't worry Lils I'm not one of them," she laughed and nodded as we both got into bed.

I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried, the noises, the owls, Dumstrang had been what you could consider both peaceful and violent, or in other words my home but this room, this bed they were both unfamiliar. I spent hours tossing and turning until I became so annoyed I left for the common room. Down the stairs I found the same gorgeous face from breakfast, I didn't like him in that way of course; I was just giving him credit for being hot.

"Sirius!" I almost screamed and he turned around in shock and then let a sigh of relief escape his lips,

"Oh thank god, I thought you were Helena that Ravenclaw from before," he sighed,

I raised my eyebrows "Which one would that be? Before, during or after dinner?" I grinned and Sirius smirked,

"Those Ravens love me," he joked and I rolled my eyes,

"I think you mean eagles, the Ravenclaw symbol is an eagle."

"Perhaps," he smirked, "exploding snap?"

"I'm sorry, exploding what?" I asked curiously and I raised my eye brows,

"Have you been living under a rock for the past century?!" he asked shocked and then laughed at my blank expression, "don't worry I'll teach you."

Sirius and I went to his dorm and got James and two boys I didn't know; Remus and Peter. We sat up playing exploding snap and as me and Sirius were a team it was awfully difficult due to our decision disagreements and just as I went to team up with James I left the cards in my hand too long. _Bang!_ I threw the cards out of my hands just in time for them to explode in my face. So I spent my first night at Hogwarts in the hospital wing. Turned out that because it exploded in my eye I was very unlucky but would be fine. James and Sirius stayed talking to me and bagging me for getting hurt by exploding snap cards until Madame Pomfrey asked them to leave. I felt like I had known the boys forever when really it had only been a matter of hours. She than gave me a dreamless sleep draught and I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up confused, thrashing around my bed (or at least the hospital wings bed) until I remembered the events of the previous evening. I silently swore under my breath as Lily, Marlene, Mary and Dorcas my dorm mates came in with my uniform and books. I smiled and thanked them putting my clothes on and wearing my combat boots and Gryffindor tie loosely and went to pick up my books when I realised I had missed three lessons already. Was it really worth going back now? It wasn't like it was my first day of school ever. I sighed, I really did. I walked out of the hospital wing and went to class. I read my planner; Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Remembering the Transfiguration classroom was directly underneath Gryffindor common room, I rushed into the classroom in which everybody turned their heads to face me.

"Miss Kyle, how lovely of you to join us…please do take a seat next to Miss McKinnon," Professor McGonagall told me and pointed to a seat next to Marlene. I sat in it dramatically and pretending to faint into my seat in which all the boys from year's five to seven from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff came to my side. I laughed so hard and the boys gave a sigh of relief it was just so funny that everybody seemed to care, I looked at Lily who rolled her eyes along with James Remus and Peter, even McGonagall rolled her eyes. Sirius however was too busy snogging a girl from Hufflepuff; how was it that I had been here less than one day and met the world's worst playboy?

"Now class, take out your quills and copy this down please," My Professor asked. _Shit, I forgot my quills._ I reached in my bag for anything to right with but only found a pen.

"Miss Kyle, what on Gods earth is that?"

"A pen Professor," I smile sheepishly,

"No, you will use a quill in my class, I'm sure Mr Potter or Mr Black would be willing to lend you one since they are in deep conversation. Wouldn't you?" McGonagall frowned as she caught the boys off guard.

"Actually Professor, pens perform nine times better than quills as you don't need to refill ink so I think that I will continue with my work thanks," I replied before the boys could reach for a quill.

"Oh you think do you," McGonagall laughed unamused, "That's one day's detention at 6 tomorrow night, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter why don't you come too since you're talking, I expected better from you Miss Kyle. You were one of Dumstrang's finest student, please do try and be one of mine. Oh and Miss Kyle, that is the incorrect footwear."

James and Sirius shared horrified looks, shocked they had gotten a detention without realising it. I liked McGonagall, I really did she just got on my nerves? Instead of coming up with a snide remark I held my tongue, I didn't want to be on her bad side, after all, she had been the one my father talked to about me transferring here. Word by word I copied out the scripture on transforming vinegar into wine until the bell, my saviour, rang for us to change classes.

We packed up our books and handed them to McGonagall who frowned at me, _was she guilt tripping me?_ I turned around not letting myself ponder on my own thoughts and hurried down the hall but I had no idea where I was going, suddenly, in the sea of children I saw a bouncy blond ponytail. Marlene.

"Marlene!" I called but she didn't hear me, "Marlene!" I almost screamed and she, along with about a third of the student body turned around. "Anyone know where the D.A.D.A classroom is?" I said winking and Marlene rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm,

"There," she laughed and I grinned and turned around,

"Farewell my peers," I laughed and everyone began to go back to normal as if nothing happened. As me and Marlene began to walk to our next class Marlene stared at me curiously,

"Your making quite a name for yourself," she grinned,

"What's that supposed to mean," I laughed and she raised her eyebrows,

"As I recall hearing," she smirked and put on a deep accent, "'that hot new Dumstrang spent time in the hospital wing last night, should I bring her a gift, I mean she might still be sick and she's so fit!' Yes, in one day you have a reputation, not to mention just now you practically flirted with the whole school," Marlene giggled, I snorted,

"Well I have to say gossip spreads around this school like wildfire for them to know about my hospital stay…but I think you're over reacting," I laughed so hard, _in a few hours people already know about my daily activities, stupid school._

Marlene and I talked all through D.A.D.A which was a relief from the atmosphere in Transfiguration. Our teacher Mr. Higgins was teaching us the thinking behind patroness charm which my father had taught me for my OWL exams. However, I had to perform my OWL's early due to my move, meaning I knew most of what was being taught.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep again. The boys refused me when I asked to play exploding snap for my 'safety' and my accident was still a funny topic for them. So me and Sirius, who had just come back from God knows what, sat up and talked. He filled me in about 'the great Marauders history' and we decided to plan a prank in which we would fill the boys in with in the morning. After I got out my journal to start planning Sirius and I talked and planned until we were so exhausted we fell asleep on top of each other. My Hogwarts nights were turning out to be quite interesting. I just hoped people didn't get the wrong idea.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! It's always hard to start a story and although I am not always happy with my work I think I did alright. It can only get better from here (I hope) and I have some things planned for my upcoming chapters and I wonder if you can guess what they are. :D this will not be a light nothing story but for the meantime it might be just so she (Elise) can make friends and become the person I vision in my mind. I hope you can take some time to write me a review. (I promise it makes me write faster….) Enjoy reading and I hope to post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
